Chasing Dreams (ON-HOLD)
by ZephyrusApollo
Summary: Summary in the first chapter.
1. Summary

_Evelyn and Kaida thought life was simple. They were cousins and the best of friends, despite living in two different countries. They enjoyed relatively the same things, especially a show Kaida recently got Evelyn to watch. A show called Voltron._

 _Of course, life wasn't simple. And it was just about to get more difficult..._

* * *

Evelyn didn't know what to think when her computer screen turned into a portal while she was watching Voltron. She didn't know even know what happened when the commander of the Galra fleet appeared on her screen, said some strange name and called her 'granddaughter'. She had seen the episode before. And that wasn't there before. So why did it happen this time?

She gave up trying to understand when she landed next to Kaida in the very same castle that appeared in the show, right in front of the five paladins, Allura and Coran.

Things just got stranger when she and Kaida found out that they themselves were paladins... And Galra...

The more they discovered about their heritage, the more suspicions about them grew. And what was this about the ancient power of the dragons that was spoken about in a prophecy about them? And these unexplainable powers that the two newcomers had, that not even the Galra had? What about these lost planets of the Aurale?

But despite the confusion, the suspicion and the mystery, two paladins still got close to the newcomers. Alongside the Green and Red Paladins, will the mystery finally end? Will the enemy keeping Zarkon alive even after his defeat finally be defeated?


	2. Prologue

**_A/N: This fanfiction is something I'm writing with a friend of mine. And we live in different timezones. Because of this, I won't be able to update as often as I would any other fanfiction (not that I'm consistent with updates anyway). However, we talk pretty much daily so updates shall still be pretty consistent._**

 ** _P.S Pidge has been aged up three years in this fanfiction to correspond with OC ages and pairings made in this fanfiction._**

 ** _This is set after the second season and is almost like an AU. This is because Zarkon has been defeated. But Shiro did not disappear. The team are now working on simply freeing all the planets._**

* * *

The dark haired female stared at the screen in front of her as the opening theme started to play on the screen of the computer. It was the usual opening, the producers of the show hadn't made the opening of the second season different to the first season, so the opening was familiar. She didn't mind though. She thought the music was epic.

As the episode of the best TV show ever (besides Race to the Edge), Voltron: Legendary Defender, played, the female unlocked her phone and opened up the chat for one of her closest friends.

Although the two females lived in two entirely different countries, they were cousins and the best of friends.

Like usual, as she watched the episode, she sent witty messages related to happenings in the episode to her friend, who responded with witty comments about the same episode. But, like usual, her friend was commenting about an entirely different moment in the episode.

About halfway into the episode, the screen flickered and the face of the Galra leader, Emperor Zarkon, appeared on the screen.

This made the girl frown. She didn't remember this from the last time she had watched the episode. The whistling from her phone which signaled that she had a message briefly turned her attention back to the piece of technology. She quickly unlocked it before checking the message, which came from her friend.

Like she had expected during an event like this, her friend was freaking out. She had even sent all of her messages in caps lock. Before she could respond and attempt to reassure her friend/cousin, her phone flew out of her hands and hit the bookcase on the other side of the room. She stared wide-eyed at the object before her gaze was torn back to the computer screen when Zarkon started talking.

"How rude of you to ignore your grandfather, Aedele? I was willing to be patient with you, explain everything before I took you home. But your rudeness has left me with no other choice but to just bring you home without explain a thing. You will be going in blind to what you can do." He said before the screen glowed brighter and brighter until she had to look away and shield her eyes. That was the last thing she saw because after that, everything went black.

 _Welcome home, Aedele..._

* * *

"The Galra have opened a portal from one of their ship to what looks like Earth!" Coran's voice called out as a warning written in Altean flashed in the air.

"Did you say Earth?" Keith asked as he came running into the control room, followed by Lance and Pidge and then Hunk and Shiro.

"That is exactly what I said, young Paladin. I'm intercepting it now. They're rushing the portal, which helps us in intercepting it. Seems like whatever they're bringing from Earth they wants on their ship as quickly as possible. Must be important to them."

"Or powerful." Shiro added, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the screen as Coran worked. After a few moments, Coran grinned and stood up straight."Portal intercepted!" he exclaimed as a gold, swirling portal appeared behind the paladins. Strong winds blew through the room, almost throwing Allura off of her feet as she entered the room.

"What is going on?!" she shouted at the five paladins and Coran over the roar of the winds.

"We've intercepted a portal the Galra made. No idea how they made it. The last I recall, only the Aurale can make portals. And the Galra turned against them several years ago. Both Calore and Kearia were destroyed. All that's left of them now is craters and ash." Coran shouted back before two figures tumbled out of the portal, which closed immediately after, the wind dying down, leaving all the occupants in the room with messed up hair.

The seven occupants, excluding the two figures that had just come out of the portal, in the room took a moment to neaten their hair before turning to the two new arrivals, who were picking themselves off of the floor. As they did so, they recognised the two figures to be people. Ordinary humans like the paladins it seemed. Both female, one bigger than the other. The smaller one had dark brown, curling hair that ended about her lower back. Her eyes were like two emeralds that had sky blue flecks around the pupils. Her skin was pale, made paler by the black clothes she wore which consisted of a plain black hoodie that was clearly made to be worn by males and a couple of sizes too big for her, black denim skinny jeans and black, leather military/combat-style boots. Around her neck hung a black, narrow, leather, rope-like chain. Hanging from the chain was black crystal prism.

The other female had slightly pale skin, a few shades darker then her companion but still fairly pale, and strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Unlike the smaller female's curling hair, she had straight hair. Her eyes were grey-blue with one half-hidden by her side-bangs. She wore a dark purple hoodie and black jeans. Around her neck hung a pair of headphones. As she pushed herself up and turned to help up her companion, it was clear she had a neon green bracelet around her wrist. Around her neck hung a similar crystal prism on a leather, rope-like chain however the crystal was quartz instead of obisidan.

The five paladins simply stared at the two girls in confusion, wondering who they were. However, Coran and Allura took one look at the crystals around their necks and paled, turning back to the screen and hastily typing something. After a few moments they brought up six pictures. One and two were of two different planets, three and four were of two individual women and five and six were of four crystals. Two of the four crystals identical to the crystals around the girls' necks.

"But that's impossible. You said that all that was left of them was craters and ash. All the crystals should be destroyed. Especially these crystals. These girls should be dead!"

"Why should we be dead?" the strawberry-blonde girl asked, her grey-blue eyes confused. However, unbeknownst to the paladins, Coran and Allura, they were confused because she recognised their surroundings. The Altean Castle from Voltron. But Voltron was just a show wasn't it?

"Where did you get the crystals?" Shiro asked, having read through the information that appeared with the pictures.

"We don't know. We've had them our whole lives. Our fathers told us to never take them off," the dark haired girl replied, "Why?"

"Because those crystals come from a planet that seventeen years ago was destroyed by the Galra, who are this-"

"Evil alien race led by Zarkon who have been conquering the universe and destroying planets for 10 000 years after destroying Altea. His goal was to get all of the Lions needed to form Voltron so that he could be unstoppable. The Voltron Paladins, Keith, Shiro, Lance, Hunk and Pidge, however defeated him," The dark haired girl finished in a bored tone, cutting off Coran, "we know all this already. Although, I don't understand how we're here. Where we're from, Voltron is a TV show."

"That is awesome and brilliant and amazing and has the cutest characters and ships ever!"

"We know, Kaida. We know."

"But KeithxLance Evelyn! KeithxLance!"

"I know! And I don't care how cute it is or how much you ship it! They're standing right there so shush!" Kaida, the strawberry-blonde haired girl, flushed then and avoided looking at Keith and Lance who had shuffled as far away as they could from each other. Evelyn, the dark haired girl, rolled her eyes at them before turning to Coran, "How are we here?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"We just got sucked into a TV show! How do you not know what I mean?! How is that possible?! You are all fictional characters back in the real world!"

"This is the real world." Keith cut in, narrowing his eyes at Evelyn.

"Maybe to you it is. But not to us. And as much as I love being here, I want to go home."

"Newsflash, we all want to go home!"

"Both of you, enough!" Shiro snapped at them before sighing and turning to Allura and Coran, "Now can someone please explain what the hell is going on?"


	3. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING

p style="text-align: center;"strongemA/N: Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I lost the draft for chapter two and therefore had to completely start over. However, my inspiration for this died after that happened and it's sparked up every now and then, but never stayed long enough for me to do anything. But I'm rewatching Voltron while I wait for season three to come out (ONLY EIGHT DAYS LEFT) and it's sparked up my inspiration to continue on this and I'm glad it has. A lot of planning by me and my friend (of which one of the characters is based upon) has gone into this, we've made calenders, map, flags, royal emblems, we've made a list of names used by their kind. We did a lot of planning on the concept of aura crystals. And it'd be a shame to see that all go to waste. Besides, I had fun writing the first chapter because one of the two ocs is based on me so I get to project my own personality into her and I also get to learn more about my friend's personality since her personality is projected into the character that's based off of her./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongemAnyway, this has gone on long enough. Thank you for those who have reviewed and if you are reading this story, then I ask you to please review as well, it's really helpful to me as a writer to hear your feedback on this story./em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongem~ Chaos/em/strong/p 


	4. ON-HOLD

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongA/N:/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongHey guys,/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know that I told myself and was planning to update pretty much most of my stories. However, I have recently entered Year 11. And I have my GCSE exams this year so I will not be updating as often as I promised or as often as I would like to./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongSo I am going to put all of my stories on hold. This way, I can rewrite the current chapters I have and write up several more chapters before I begin updating again. This way it's a bit more relaxed. I promise this isn't the end of any of my stories. But if I am to update during the next few months, the updates will be very slow. But I doubt I will update at all until the summer./strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI know it'll be a while before things kick off again, but I would appreciate it if you guys stuck around until then. It'll be worth the wait I /br /~ Chaos/strong/em/p 


End file.
